The purpose of this project is to investigate the ultrastructural effects of 2450 MHz microwaves on the central nervous system, heart and liver of Chinese hamsters. The animals will receive whole body irradiation at various power densities. They will then be sacrificed and prepared for morphological observations. Total synthesis and utilization of ATP and protein per gram of tissue will be measured in control and experimental animals.